multipleanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Soul Eater
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Maka Albarn Maka is of Japanese and Caucasian descent.[1] She is fairly petite, being twelve to thirteen years of age in the first part, according to Spirit's statement to little Maka and Sid's flashback that she was born in the same day infant Black☆Star was taken in by Shibusen, and fourteen to fifteen years of age in the second part, and according to Giriko. Her primary outfit is a typical schoolgirl outfit and a trench coat with a cloak-like end (that constantly alters its shape in various parts of both the manga and anime), a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a red plaid skirt, and black boots with white buckles. When using Soul, she usually wears white gloves. Her hair is taupe brown and always in pigtails, although there are certain times at her home where she will wear them in buns or straight down or sometimes styled on formal occasions. She has large green eyes. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111201101711/souleater/images/a/ab/MakaSoul.jpgMaka's soul (left) and Soul's soul (right)Added by Ryelan.dugangHer soul, when viewed by Stein, has a orange-like color and has her signature pigtails. Some comments from Ragnarok and Maka herself seems to suggest that Maka's soul is quite small, especially when compared to someone else's, for example, like Black☆Star's (although her soul grows in size considerably after she grows more powerful). When Resonating with Soul, these 'ponytails' turn into wings. Her Soul Wavelength takes on the form of feathers. Unlike Soul, Maka does not have exaggerated facial expressions unless a situation calls for it or if she is under the influence of Black Blood. When in the Black Room with Soul, she wears a black dress with black gloves, black ribbons in her pigtails and black lacy heels. When Maka joins Spartoi, her outfit changes, though it still shows similarities to her previous attire. Maka's Spartoi uniform is very similar to that of a Japanese schoolgirl's sailor uniform with the coloring of the classic Spartoi uniform: a white blouse attached with a blue, sailor-style collar with a red necktie that has a pink coiled tip and a short, blue, pleated skirt. Alongside this uniform, Maka wears black tights and the classic white, Spartoi shoes but stops wearing tights a few chapters later. Like her previous outfit, Maka wears a long trench coat; though it is white instead of black and has the Spartoi logo on the left shoulder as well as the fact that the cloak end splits in two. Her pigtails are fashioned using skull hairbands similar to Shinigami's mask. She also still wears white gloves. In the Lust Chapter in the Book of Eibon, Maka is transformed into a boy, having switched genders like the other members of Spartoi. Out of all the characters, apart from Pot of Fire and Pot of Thunder, she changes the least in appearance. She has shorter hair and wears a suit, complete with the usual gloves she wears. However, after leaving the Chapter, she starts to slowly change back into a female. Her pigtails start to reappear, although they are still quite short, and she is wearing her Spartoi uniform again, only she is still wearing trousers instead of her usual skirt. She then changes back completely. History Edit Maka was born around the same time Black☆Star was taken in to the DWMA, which was approximately thirteen years prior to the series’ beginning. She apparently knew Black☆Star from a young age. Her mother, presently unnamed, was an esteemed Scythe Meister, and her father was Spirit, her mother's Weapon partner who became a Death Scythe under her hand. Maka was inspired from a very young age to become a student of Shibusen. Spirit often read books to her, which led to her love of reading and books at her present age. However, ever since she was small, Maka was constantly aware of Spirit cheating on her mother, which resulted in her dislike for her father and men in general. She can still remember all the instances in which Spirit had cheated on her mother. She divorced Spirit one month prior to the start of the series, and Maka vowed to make a Death Scythe like her mother, one that was even stronger than Spirit. One day, she met Soul playing the piano. The Demon Weapon played a creepy and dark (as described by Maka) song on the instrument for her, stating that the song was what he was. Maka, however, liked his song and felt that he was an interesting person to get to know, and was also the first boy that she felt she could trust. The two agreed to become partners and have been a Weapon and Meister team since then. PersonalityEdit “ Bring it on! I may be weaker than you, but I'll take whatever you throw at me! ” —Maka Albarn, Episode 20 As the daughter of the current Death Scythe and his former Meister, she has high expectations of herself. She idolizes her mother and as a result dislikes her disloyal father, as shown in the anime when she was speaking with Crona. Strangely enough, Maka has said that her favorite memory of her mother was when she asked Spirit for a divorce, the reason being that she admired her mother's strong will. She likes reading books and doing puzzles. She frequently studies to remain as a model student. She is often seen with a book, and seems to always have one on her person so that she can use her Maka Chop at any time. She relies a lot on books to help her understand things, and is sometimes teased by Soul, who calls her a bookworm. She seems to prefer to stay in her house and read or study, emphasized by her lack of ability to play games such as basketball (despite her athleticism), as she does not know the rules. She states that she also writes poetry when she feels troubled. She is also stubborn, foolhardy, gloomy-natured and is quick to resort to violence, according to Soul, at least. In Chapter 70, Soul also calls her an otaku, and this might very well be true as Maka, as if in response, coins a traditional phrase from an RPG when she sees Black Star and Tsubaki ('Black Star and Tsubaki appeared'). Despite her mature and serious demeanour, she sometimes shows some child-like girlish traits (she is secretly fond of a song called, 'The Pon Pon Dance,' in the anime and calls her notebook the, 'Maka Note'). Although usually polite to her seniors, she has a rather informal and sometimes even tomboyish way of speaking with her friends. Death the Kid Death the Kid (デス・ザ・キッド, Desu za Kiddo) commonly called "Kid" (キッド, Kiddo) by his friends and family, is one of the main Meisters that the series follows. He is Patricia "Patti" Thompson's and Elizabeth "Liz" Thompson's Meister and Lord Death's son. Kid was born from a fragment of Lord Death's soul, as was his older brother, Asura. Death the Kid http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120919004712/souleater/images/a/ae/Kiddo%21.jpg